walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Christopher Allen Nelson
Christopher Allen Nelson is an American actor and FX specialist who portrayed Harris in The Walking Dead Webisodes: Cold Storage. Biography Christopher Nelson was born in Pittsburgh but his family moved to Los Angeles at the age of 15. A sportsman to the core, he has practiced, and continues to do so, boxing, aerobics, swimming, cycling, golf, baseball, football, soccer, basketball, track & field and martial arts, giving him the ease to perform stunts whenever it's required. Being able to impersonate accents from all over the world (Scottish, German, Australian, Russian, Midwest, Irish, British, Southern, French) was bound to help too, as was his ability to play bass guitar, harmonica, drums and guitar. While studying acting, he established himself as one of the top Special FX Make-up Artists in the industry. In 2007 he was an Emmy nominee for Outstanding Prosthetic Makeup for a Series, Miniseries, Movie or a Special. His work behind the camera gave him the opportunity to learn acting first hand from the likes of Dustin Hoffman, Jeremy Irons, Mike Myers, Robin Williams, and Christopher Walken. His first acting break came when Quentin Tarantino cast him as Tommy: The Groom in Kill Bill Volume 2. Tarantino then hired him again when he directed the series finale of CSI. Nelson was also a regular in the comedy series The Factory as Don. Since then, he has appeared in numerous films like Hostel, Comedy Hell, The Tripper, The Rage and Vacancy 2: The First Cut, and TV series such as Cold Case, Weeds, Criminal Minds and Raising the Bar, and continues acting and writing in film and television. Other Works Filmography *Raising the Bar - The Curious Case of Kellerman's Button (2009) TV episode - Tommy *30 Days of Night: Dust to Dust (2008) TV series - Jacob (2008) *Factory (2008) TV series - Don Mckenzie (unknown episodes, 2008) *Vacancy 2: The First Cut (2008) - Sheriff *Stiletto (2008) - Buzzcut *Criminal Minds - Limelight (2008) TV episode - Jeremy Andrus *1% (2008) - Tweaker *The Rage (2007) - Larry *Rise (2007) - Officer *Undead or Alive (2007) - The Captain *The Dead Girl (2006) - Murray *The Tripper (2006) - Gus/Reagan *Weeds - Bash (2006) TV episode - Mattias *Comedy Hell (2006) - Motel Clerk *The Lather Effect (2006) (unaccredited) - Billy Idol Guy *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation - Bodies in Motion and Grave Danger: Volume 1 (2005) TV episodes - Officer D.A. Michaels *Hostel (2005) - Dutch Police Officer *McBride: Anybody Here Murder Marty? (2005) - Joe *Land of the Dead (2005) - Veteran Soldier *Cold Case - Daniela (2004) TV episode - Lester Hughes *The Hillz (2004) - Kid *Kill Bill: Vol. 2 (2004) - Tommy Plympton *Employee of the Month (2004) - Squeegy Man *Kill Bill: Vol. 1 (2003) (unaccredited) - The Groom *Ghosts of Mars (2001) (unaccredited) - Demon Miner Make-Up Department *Alice in Wonderland (2010) (special makeup effects artist) *The Stepfather (2009) (special makeup effects artist) *Star Trek (2009) (special makeup effects artist) *Mad Men - Nixon vs. Kennedy (2007) and The Benefactor (2008) TV episodes (special makeup effects artist) (unaccredited) *Rise (2007) (special makeup effects artist) (special makeup supervisor) *The Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause (2006) (makeup artist: elves) *Nip/Tuck - Conor McNamara (2006) TV episode (additional makeup artist) *Comedy Hell (2006) (special makeup effects artist) *Masters of Horror - Sick Girl (2006) TV episode (special makeup effects artist) *Hostel (2005) (on-set makeup effects artist) *Serenity (2005) (key makeup artist: KNB EFX Group) *Land of the Dead (2005) (special makeup effects artist) *Sin City (2005) (on-set special makeup effects artist) *Dominion: Prequel to the Exorcist (2005) (makeup effects artist) *Constantine (2005) (special makeup effects artist) *Cursed (2005) (special makeup effects artist) (unaccredited) *Fat Albert (2004) (special makeup effects artist) (unaccredited) *Exorcist: The Beginning (2004) (special makeup effects artist) (unaccredited) *Kill Bill: Vol. 2 (2004) (special makeup effects artist) *Employee of the Month (2004) (special makeup effects: KNB EFX Group, Inc.: on-set application / on-set application, KNB EFX Group, Inc.) *Kill Bill: Vol. 1 (2003) (special makeup effects artist) *Ghost Ship (2002) (special makeup effects artist) *Austin Powers in Goldmember (2002) (prosthetics makeup artist) *Mr. Deeds (2002) (makeup designer) (unaccredited) *Murder by Numbers (2002) (special makeup effects artist) (unaccredited) *The Time Machine (2002) (special makeup effects artist) (unaccredited) *A Beautiful Mind (2001) (special makeup effects artist) (unaccredited) *Ali (2001) (special makeup effects artist) *The Animal (2001) (special makeup effects artist) *Unbreakable (2000) (special makeup effects artist) *Little Nicky (2000) (special makeup effects artist) *The Outer Limits - 21 episodes (1995-2000) (special makeup effects artist) *Magnolia (1999) (special makeup effects artist) (unaccredited) *Mercy Point - Last Resort (1998), No Mercy and Persistence of Vision (1999) TV episodes (special makeup effects artist) *Austin Powers: The Spy Who Shagged Me (1999) (special makeup effects artist) *Species II (1998) (special makeup effects artist) *Sphere (1998) (special makeup effects artist) (unaccredited) *Kiss the Girls (1997) (special makeup effects artist) (unaccredited) *Men in Black (1997) (special makeup effects artist) (unaccredited) *Nightwatch (1997) (prosthetic makeup department head: Steve Johnson's XFX, Inc.) (special makeup effects artist) *Bad Moon (1996) (special makeup effects artist) *Bordello of Blood (1996) (special makeup effects artist) *Exquisite Tenderness (1995) (special makeup effects artist) *Night of the Demons 2 (1994) (special makeup effects artist) *Return of the Living Dead III (1993) (special makeup effects artist) Special Effects *Kill Bill: Vol. 1 (2003) (special effects makeup) *The Cell (2000) (special effects makeup) *Bicentennial Man (1999) (project/set supervisor: Steve Johnson's XFX, Inc.) *Species II (1998) (key prosthetic effects: Steve Johnson's XFX, Inc.) *Phantoms (1998) (wargle effects supervisor: Steve Johnson's X.F.X. Inc.) *The Shining - Episode #1.1, Episode #1.2 and Episode #1.3 (????) TV episodes (special effects technician) *The Dentist (1996) (special effects: Brooke) *The Stand - 4 episodes (1994) TV episodes (special effects technician) *Necronomicon (1993) (wail safe creature supervisor: Steve Johnson's XFX Inc.) *Freaked (1993) (special effects technician) *The Temp (1993) (special effects makeup) Miscellaneous Crew *Kill Bill: Vol. 2 (2004) (puppeteer) *Species II (1998) (puppeteer) *Return of the Living Dead III (1993) (creator: prosthetic effects) Links *For an up-to-date Filmography: imdb.com/Christopher Allen Nelson Category:Cast Category:Webisodes